Fanality, last scene
by Alili
Summary: As sad as goodbye... About a love that's condemned to death...


-----This is the last part of the story I wrote. It would be to much expenditure to translate all pages (I'm still writing and I already have more than 60 pages...), so I've just translated the last part. I think, it's the most emotional part of the story... I hope you like it!-----

It has been a sunny day. But it doesn't matter to me that day... It was late in July and everywhere the people were talking happily about their holiday and whatever. "Who cares?" I thought by myself. "The sun could get lost! And fuck all this happiness..." I was fuming! But not this alone. There was a good reason: It was my fault that my boyfriend had to die... I cheated on him and then we got into an accident with the plane back home. Mike's intention was to die. He was all by himself, when he died. No one was there when he left this damned world... This evening on that stupid sunny day I went sleeping very early. I couldn't stand all this. It was my heart, that was so heavy. And my soul was like crying. I wanted deliverance! I wrapped myself up in my blanket and tried to close my eyes. But after a very long time awake I knew, that I couldn't possibly sleep. This time I didn't know that I would never ever sleep again... I was staring at the ceiling with an empty expression. Without any thoughts in my head I stood up and crept out of the house. I could only think about Mike and about all this pain I caused him. This feeling, that I was guilty for his dead made me mad. I crossed the streets in the dawn and walked out of the suburb into the fields to the rocks where the sea was swallowing every sound. I found myself in front of some scrub and I made my way through it into a place where you could think, it was the paradise! It was the beautiful place, Mike showed me not very long ago. "This was Mike's favorite place. He wanted to be here forever" I said smiling. I felt the tears coming into my eyes and slowly running down my cheeks. "Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away... We'll be lost before the dawn..." I sung. I began to sob and on the edge from the rock that was standing right over the sea. The sunset was directly in front of me and I fell on my knees, screaming his name into the wide, bluish sky: "Mike! Mike! Can you hear me? Please come back to me! I'm so sorry for all the things I have done. Oh, how I wish, I'd have never done this..." After some minutes of crying I stood up again, walking down the rock again. But then I felt a stab in my heart. I couldn't breathe for a second. When I returned to the place I kneeled, it was gone. My mind gave me the answer: I knew what to do! "I'll do this just for you! For your love!" I shouted and I started to run. I was faster and faster running to the precipice. I spread my arms and suddenly the ground under my feet disappeared. It was like I was floating. My eyes were shut, so I won't see the distance between me and the sharp rocks that were in the water of an angry sea. I waited for seconds for the impact; for the pain that would kill me. I was waiting for death! But nothing of all this happens in the moment I heard a voice in my head. The feeling of lightness has gone and the voice became louder. Mike! I heard Mike's voice! Shortly after I saw something. It was very blurred... But with time it became clearer and clearer. I saw his face! He was laying in a bed. It must have been very hard for him to take a breath, because I saw a monitor with the waves of his heart. They showed minimal waves. He was dying! Mike was tied to pipes that took blood from him and gave him medicine to live again, but he had no chance. His eyes were open and he whispered: "Charlene... Charlene, whatever you may have done, I for... forgive you!" after he said those words heavily, his head fell down to the pillow and I saw a white figure over him. Then, the picture become blurred again and I felt a little pain... All at once I felt nothing. No ache, no sadness about Mike, nothing! It was so light around me... I was floating... I knew, that I now was one of them. One of the white creatures, that go up to the place called nowhere. I was dead. All my memories have gone. I couldn't remember Mike anymore. And my dreams. Now I am an empty essence, abandoned for eternity...

-----It's so sad -snif-...-----


End file.
